


Lack of Vision

by exclamation



Series: Vision [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Competition, M/M, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, angrily supportive Yurio, poor eyesight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclamation/pseuds/exclamation
Summary: Yuri Katsuki doesn't wear his glasses or contact lens when he skates in competitions, preferring to see the spectators as vague blurs. However, when he blows a kiss to the wrong vague blur at the edge of the ice, he comes to regret this choice.





	

There were very few advantages to having poor eyesight but, for Katsuki Yuri at least, skating competitions were one of them. He generally didn't wear his glasses to skate because of the possibility of face-planting out of a failed jump and smashing them against his face, something which he was not going to have happen twice. He often wore his contact lens for practice, especially if he needed to watch Victor perform a move to see clearly how it was done, but in competitions it was easier to skip corrective lens altogether.

When he was in the centre of the rink, all of the faces around the edge merged into a vague blur that was considerably less intimidating. He knew from experience which cluster of blurs were the judges, but he didn't have to see their expressions, didn't have to know whether they were pleased or bored or laughing at him. It made it significantly easier to keep a hold of his already shaky nerves. There were other things that helped him keep his nerves in check, like the knowledge that he wasn't in this alone. This was his first big competition going up against Victor since they became a couple, and he'd worried what it would be like, but somehow it felt fine. Yes, he was competing with his boyfriend but he knew Victor would still be thrilled for him if he won.

Smiling a little as he skating out into the ice for his turn, Yuri looked back in the direction of the skater's area, where the other competitors and their coaches would be getting ready for their turns. Victor was up next and should be concentrating on his own program, but there Yuri could see a tall blur in blue and grey colours of Victor's costume. Grinning a little that his boyfriend was still watching him skate despite everything, Yuri blew a kiss in the direction of that blur before the first notes of his music began.

He skated well, surprisingly cleanly. It wasn't quite up to the standard of his record-breaking Grand Prix program, and he put a hand down coming out of the quad flip, but he stayed on his feet and the choreography Victor had worked with him so hard on flowed gracefully from one move to another. It was a program he could be proud of and he hoped that Victor, watching from the edge of the rink, was proud of him too.

He didn't have time to look for Victor after his program. He had to head over to the kiss and cry to get his scores. There would probably be reporters wanting to get a quick interview with him, but he hoped he could put that off until later because he wanted to see as much of Victor's program as possible.

It was strange sitting by himself in the kiss and cry, but skaters usually sat with their coaches and Victor was taking his place on the ice. Yuri tried not to look nervous as he waited. He knew he'd skated well and his short program had put him in a good position in the rankings. Probably not as well as Victor was about to skate, and maybe not as well as the program Yurio had skated earlier, but certainly well enough to get a good rank. If he could get a first place listing now and then be knocked into second by Victor, he'd be happy with that.

The scores came up on the screen and Yuri leaned forward, squinting to read them, listening to the announcer at the same time. Yes! Not a record-breaker but the best score so far today, which combined with the short program score let him scrape ahead of Yurio by half a point, enough to get above him on the podium for a change. Victor and Christophe were still to skate but he was guaranteed a spot on the podium now. With the three point margin on Chris from the short program, he was in a really good position for silver.

He grinned broadly at the camera and waved, wishing that Victor were here to hug because he knew this score owed so much to Victor's choreography. He couldn't wait to thank him properly as soon as Victor's turn was over. He stood to go back to the ice and watch Victor skate, putting on his glasses as he went so he could actually see his fiance's program.

His grin faltered as he heard the collective gasp and groan from the audience over the sounds of Victor's music. He moved towards the rink and heard the commentator saying, "That was a bad one, but he's back on his feet."

A bad one? A bad fall? Yuri couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Victor fall coming out of a jump. Even when he practiced those ridiculously difficult quads in sequences, he barely had to put a hand down for balance. Yuri reached the edge of the rink just in time to see what should have been a triple toe, triple salchow combination turn into another fall as Victor overbalanced coming out of the first jump. Yuri could barely breathe? Was Victor hurt? Had the first fall been bad enough to cause an injury that now made him mess up a combination he would normal perform effortless.

The movements of the choreography weren't what they should be. Yuri had seen Victor practice this program a hundred times and the movements that should be elegant and graceful were forced, as though his heart wasn't in it. The joyful music didn't match the harsh way Victor was moving now.

"Are you happy now, pig?" demanded a voice from beside him. Yuri turned to see Yurio, looking more furious than Yuri could ever remember seeing him, and given how often Yurio got angry that was saying something. Was he mad because Yuri had beaten him by half a point because, after their Grand Prix competition last season, that would be hypocritical in the extreme.

"Happy?" Yuri asked, repeating the word because it made no sense. How could he be happy when his fiance was so obviously having a terrible time out there on the ice? This program was shaping up to be the worst Victor had skated since he'd first entered competitions.

"Is this why you did it?" Yurio asked. "So that Victor wouldn't be able to concentrate on his program? If you have to pull a cheap trick like that to win then you don't deserve the gold."

"Cheap trick?" Yuri echoed, still confused.

"I thought you were better than that. Victor deserves better. I should kill you for pulling a stunt like this."

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked.

"You!" For a second, Yuri thought Yurio was going to kick him in the head with an unguarded skate, but then Yurio froze. He frowned at Yuri's face. "You're wearing your glasses."

"Yes?" Yuri said cautiously, still worried that the wrong word would end up with him getting kicked in the head by Yurio. Again.

"Then on the ice you... Argh! You're both so idiotic I should slam your heads together!"

The music for Victor's program finally came to an end, and Yuri turned back to the ice, seeing Victor standing in his finishing pose, his face looking close to tears. Yuri wanted to run out there and hug him, but Yurio beat him to the gate.

"The piggy's eyesight sucks and you're both idiots!" Yurio announced. Victor looked past Yurio to Yuri, the distress on his face shining from his eyes through unshed tears.

"Really?" Victor asked.

"I have no idea what anyone's talking about!" Yuri said. "Why is Yurio threatening to kill me?"

"You blew a kiss at Christophe," Yurio finally explained.

"No," said Yuri. "I wouldn't. But." He looked across to where Chris was getting ready to go onto the ice, the colours of his costume similar to those of Victor's. Christophe looked in their direction, grinned, and blew a kiss.

In front of about a thousand cameras snapping pictures.

Yuri wished the floor would open him up and swallow him. No wonder Yurio had been so angry. No wonder Victor had been so distracted in his program. Yuri had blown a kiss to the wrong person and everyone watching the competition stream or reading the news articles later would know, and worse they'd know that he'd destroyed Victor's chance at gold.

Victor pushed Yurio aside and put his arms around Yuri.

"I should have known better," Victor said. Known better than what? Known better than entering into a relationship with someone so fickle that they'd blow a kiss to the wrong person with the entire world watching? Known better than to want to be with someone who would do something so stupid?

One of the officials approached to urge Victor into the kiss and cry, and Victor towed Yuri along with him, arm around his shoulder. Yuri had no desire to get back in front of that camera he'd been grinning so carelessly in front of minutes before. All those people watching must have thought he was a monster, thought that he was grinning about playing mind games on his finance competitor.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said, as Victor's scores came up on the screen. They were bad. Even with his brilliant short program score from yesterday and the high technical rating for the jumps, he had tumbled down into fifth place. Victor wouldn't make the podium.

Victor pulled Yuri into another hug, comforting him even though Victor was the one who deserved to be comforted. Victor was the one whose position at the top of the podium had been destroyed in one careless instant.

"I should have known better than to doubt you," Victor said, "and I should have remembered how terrible your eyesight is." He pulled out of the hug and poked teasingly at Yuri's glasses, knocking them askew.

"But I destroyed your concentration. I ruined your chances. I..."

"Yuri," Victor's voice was a low warning, "don't you dare blame yourself for this. I was the one skating."

"But it's my fault you fell."

"No, Yuri, it's not your fault. You made an honest mistake and I let himself get caught up in worries instead of trusting you. Don't blame yourself."

Victor kissed him, there in front of the camera, with the whole world watching. Yuri would have to explain what had happened today, no doubt getting asked in interview after interview and he would have to acknowledge his error, and deal with all of Victor's fans hating him. Victor might not blame him for this, but there were a lot of other people who would and one of those people would probably always be Yuri.

They moved out of the kiss and cry, vacating it for Chris to have his turn.

"You know," Victor said, as they watched Chris receiving the scores that would put him in third place behind the two Yuris, "I remember making a promise about a wedding and you winning a gold medal."

"No," Yuri said. He remembered that promise, Victor saying in his usual light-hearted manner that he wasn't going to marry Yuri until he'd won a gold medal. "Don't make this the gold medal you marry me for." He knew that gold medal would feel like lead after this disaster. He didn't want their wedding sullied by this mistake.

"Alright," Victor said, "but this means you'll have to win Worlds now."

Yuri smiled for the first time since Victor's fall on the ice. "I'll do my best."

"You'd better. There's something else that will come out of today's events."

"What?" Yuri asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Well, based on your actions today, no one will ever believe us now when we tell them that we've never had a threesome with Chris."


End file.
